coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9586 (15th October 2018)
Plot Nick keeps a vigil by the unconscious Leanne's bedside. Peter and Simon return from Portsmouth. Peter congratulates Sinead and welcomes her to his disfunctional family. Liz confesses to Eileen that Hannah successfully scammed her for £10,000. Jenny has spent the night on the sofa. Johnny tries to explain his feelings at the time of Aidan's suicide as his motivations but Jenny is unsympathetic. She is especially appalled to hear that he slept with Liz on the night of his son's funeral. He says he chose her in the end and can only apologise for his actions. Robert mistakes Ali's attitude for guilt and tells him he did everything he could. Peter is surprised to see Nick present when he and Simon visit Leanne. The two start sniping at each other. Gail offers to look after Oliver for Toyah so she can visit Leanne and is surprised to hear that Nick is back. David though is unimpressed. Jenny confesses her woes to Rita who is angry when she tries to see matters from Johnny's viewpoint. Michelle watches over Ryan who is diagnosed as being stable, scared that she is going to lose another child. Ali tries to avoid the police when they call on him. Gail comes to the hospital with Toyah and berates Nick for not contacting her about his return. He refuses to leave his vigil and see his family. The police catch up with Ali. Vicky sneers at Sinead for being loved-up after her wedding. Michelle tells Carla she is still furious with Ali for choosing to attend Ronan over Ryan. The police question Ali, trying to link the deaths of Ronan and Cormac, wanting to know what happened at the scene of the gangster's crashed car. Shona asks David why he is angry at Nick and hears that he didn't respond to his texts at the time of his rape. Leanne starts to come slowly round. Jenny coldly tells Johnny she forgives him, not wanting to be alone, and she wants no promises from him, just for him not to sleep with anyone again. She intends to confront Liz though. Leanne regains full consciousness and sees Nick. She tells him she loves him. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Carla Connor - Alison King *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *PC Saffer - Aston Kelly *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Dr Reese - Sandra Evans Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Audrey's *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Leanne and Ryan's rooms and corridors Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is unimpressed when he discovers Nick is back. Gail is delighted to hear the news but David is angry, saying that Nick was not around when he needed him. Elsewhere, the police question Ali about the death of Cormac and the crash. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,885,268 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue David Platt (upon hearing of Nick Tilsley's return): "Alright, I'll nip to Freshco's, shall I? See if they've got a fatted calf?" --- Jenny Connor: "You're a good man with a good heart." Johnny Connor: " I don't feel it" Jenny Connor: "Liz on the other hand is a whole different slapper...Oops - matter..." Johnny Connor (warning): "Jenny..." Jenny Connor: "Just be grateful you're forgiven - leave the barmaid to me." Category:2018 episodes